Still Into You
by StephNexus
Summary: "Turning the cover, a smile crossed her lips as she was able to take a look into the past through the photographs she had collected over the years..." - One-shot. John Cena/OC. For ashleyh13!


**A/N:**  
Here's a surprise one-shot for **ashleyh13 **- I hope you enjoy it, girl :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Still Into You" by Paramore or "Forever" by Kiss. Nor do I own John Cena.  
Read, review and enjoy,  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Still Into You**

Ashley stood, hands on her hips as her eyes raked over the bookshelf that stood in her dining room. She had forgotten just how many books she had collected and bought over the years which didn't help with her mission on finding one book in particular. Huffing, she grabbed onto a chair from the dining table and placed it in front of the shelf before standing upon it to get a better view of the top shelf. A pout crossed her lips as the book was still nowhere in sight. Tapping her chin, she cranked her neck to look at the other side of the room, her eyes drawn towards the old set of drawers that stood there. She jumped off the chair and walked over towards it, pulling out the top drawer. Noting that she should most likely sort out the masses of letters, ticket stubs and whatever else that was in there, she pushed it back in and took to the second drawer. "Gotcha!" she smiled as she pulled out the book she was looking for. She headed back into the living room and jumped onto the sofa, sitting cross-legged as she rested the book in her lap. Turning the cover, a smile crossed her lips as she was able to take a look into the past through the photographs she had collected over the years.

**Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better…**

Her fingertip lightly traced over the first photo that her eyes fell on; it was of the day John had asked her out. It must have been nearly six, seven years by now that they had been together but she remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_John why are we here?" Ashley asked, confused as she was met with the soft sound of the calm waves crashing against the jagged cliffs. John smiled towards, "This is your favourite place in the world, right?"_

"_Right…." Ashley responded, not really catching on with John's reasoning._

_John continued, "And I'm your favourite person, right?" _

_Ashley paused for a few moments "You are sometimes."_

"_All the time," he corrected. She laughed, "Okay. You're my favourite person all of the time."_

"_Well, I thought your favourite person could ask if we could make things official at your favourite place so it can be your favourite memory," he told her. _

"_Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"_

_John rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips, "Yes."_

And of course, she had said yes. John was caring, passionate, considerate and she knew he was the man she wanted – and still to this day, seven years down the line, she wanted him.

**It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,****  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you…**

Turning onto the next page she felt her heart drop a little. Around two years into their relationship, they went through a bad spell and ultimately went on a break. Stupidly, John had kissed another colleague when he was drunk which crushed Ashley and caused her to break things off, as much as she didn't want to. Once she had found out, she had ripped up a photo of the two of them on their two year anniversary into a million tiny pieces. John had found it and in his best attempt, tried to put the pieces back together with the help of glue and sticky-tape. They had gotten back together around two months later; no matter how much she tried, Ashley knew she couldn't and wouldn't get over him. Things weren't always easy for the two of them – at times they are months apart and their schedules are gruelling. But looking at the photographs where they are happy, holding onto each other and smiling, she knows the stress, the hurt and the tears are more than worth it. Seven years had passed but she was still incredibly in love with him.

**I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you****  
****And baby even on our worst nights****  
****I'm into you, I'm into you.****  
****Let 'em wonder how we got this far,****  
****'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all****  
****Yeah, after all this time****  
****I'm still into you…**

People had no idea how they had gotten this far. They were both respectively at the top of the WWE with thousands of adoring fans; it had been known that having such high power with so many fans led to sleeping around. But with John and Ashley, that just isn't the case. They had been through a lot – surviving through the rumours, the gossip, the dirty-looks; although, it wasn't always easy. Some of the things that they had to deal with was actually somewhat ridiculous.

_Scrolling through the page, Ashley hovered over a link that caught her attention. Clicking it open, she waited for the new page to load and began reading through the article._

_**WrestlingRumoursTM would like to report a sighting of John Cena today with a mystery blond woman. Despite being with the popular WWE Diva, Ashley, John seems to be looking elsewhere. Catch a picture of John and his new girl below!**_

"_John?"_

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_You know today you said you were going to meet Randy?"_

"_Yeah. I told you that because I was," he returned as he pressed pause on his Xbox game. "Why?"_

"_Who was the blond you were with?" _

"_Awh! Is little Ashley jealous?"_

"_Of course I'm jealous that you were with some dumbass blond bitch–"_

"_Ashley, it was Randy's cousin."_

"_That probably has a million diseases from sleeping around with then thousand people – wait, what?"_

"_I said it was Randy's cousin, Jess," he replied. "She was in town and we were in Starbucks. Randy needed to pop to the toilets so I was left with her to find a seat."_

_Ashley glared towards him, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the whole situation – especially seeing as she jumped to accuse him before actually talking to him first. _

"_Oh," she finally managed to say._

_John smirked, "You're cute when you get jealous."_

"_Shut up," she returned. "I hate you when you're all smirking and smug."_

"_I love you too baby," he cooed, chuckling._

Many of their colleagues had no idea how they were still together; they were on the road together, sleeping in the same bed together, training together, doing media shoots together and signings: to put it simply, they pretty much did everything together – it was surprising that they weren't fed up with each other. Ashley would just shrug it off; she didn't have to wonder how they have gotten this far. As long as she had him, everyone else didn't matter.

**Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.  
****You felt the weight of the world****  
****Fall off your shoulder****  
****And to your favourite song****  
****We sang along to the start of forever...**

Flicking over to the next page, a small chuckle flew through Ashley's lips as the photo of John and her sitting in the first car they had bought together. It was nothing special, but it meant a lot to the two of them. And no, that's not just because they had some very heated moments in the backseat. The photograph underneath was of Ashley and John's mother on the first time they had met. John had taken the photo sneakily and so it was of Ashley and dear old mother in mid-conversation. But the moment after they had left meant so much more to the two of them, hence why the photograph of them in the car was so important.

_Climbing into the car, Ashley pulled over her seatbelt as she watched John place the key into the ignition. John grinned towards her, "I think my mum likes you!"_

"_She does?" Ashley returned, sighing a little in relief as he turned the key, starting up the engine. "Oh yes, baby girl," he confirmed as he placed his seatbelt on. "The way she looked at you was her adoring eyes. She likes you a lot and I think you'll be best friends in no time."_

_Ashley giggled at his comment, "You're such a doofus."_

"_I'm the best damn doofus in the world!"_

_Ashley giggled again as John placed the car into gear and drove out of his mother's drive. Turning at the end of the road, he pulled out into the main road and headed back towards her house. "Thank you for tonight, John. I'm happy that you wanted me to meet your mum; she's so sweet. I see you where you get it from."_

_John quickly looked towards her and smiled, "You're too cute."_

_She blushed at his comment. "This is crazy and it's all happened so soon but I love you, John."_

_Ashley couldn't help the scream from leaving her lips as John suddenly pushed down in the brakes, causing the tyres to screech. John shook his head, shaking a little. "Fuck I'm sorry. I just…I wasn't expecting that."_

"_So a girl tells you she loves you and you say it back by nearly throwing her through the front of the car, smooth John, smooth," she laughed. _

"_Isn't that how every guy says he loves her too?" he laughed then cracked a smile, "I love you too baby girl." _

_He placed the car back into the right gear, thankful that no other cars were around. Proceeding with his journey, he couldn't believe that they had declared their love already. Some may say it was too quick but it felt right. Ashley reached over to place a random CD into the player and waited for it to load. A smile spread across both their lips as the familiar song played, both getting ready to sing along._

"_I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside, I could lie to myself, but it's true__  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes, girl I'm out of my head over you__  
I lived so long believin' all love is blind__  
But everything about you is tellin' me this time_

_It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind_  
_Forever, until my life is through, girl I'll be lovin' you forever…"_

_They both sang along to the song by Kiss and John couldn't help but to smile at how the lyrics represented him perfectly. He would be loving Ashley forever._

**Some things just,****some things just make sense****  
****And one of those is you and I.****  
****Some things just,****Some things just make sense****  
****And even after all this time****  
****I'm into You****  
****Baby not a day goes by that****  
****I'm not into you...**

The sound of the door opening caused Ashley to crane her neck around; she smiled once she saw her man hanging his coat up and kicking off his shoes.

"Hey baby girl," he greeted as he leant over the sofa to give her a kiss on the lips. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking through our photographs," she replied with a smile. He rolled his eyes playfully, "Looking to remind yourself just how handsome I am?"

She snorted, "Handsome? I don't think you know what the definition to that word actually is."

"Ouch baby, your words hurt you know."

She bit her bottom lip, "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"That's it," John replied as he was quick to pick her up and fling her over his shoulder. She struggled to try and get out but it was no use, "John! Let me go!"

"I don't think so, sweetheart," he returned as he headed for the stairs. The photo album fell to the floor as Ashley kept struggling to get out of his grip. He only tightened his hold; there was no way she was escaping, not after the last comment she made. As he reached their bedroom, he dropped her onto the bed and hovered above her. Looking into his eyes, the same feeling she always got returned to her stomach; the butterflies were fluttering like crazy. John pressed his lips against hers and Ashley smiled into the kiss; they were both still very much in love.

**I should be over all the butterflies****  
****But I'm into you, I'm in to you.****  
****And baby even on our worst nights****  
****I'm into you, I'm into you.****  
****Let 'em wonder how we got this far****  
****Cause I don't really need to wonder at all****  
****Yeah after all this time****  
****I'm still into you.**


End file.
